1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic lithotripsy apparatus and a lithotripsy method of a treatment object using the endoscopic lithotripsy apparatus, in which a probe is inserted in to a body cavity to crush/treat solid matter such as a urinary calculus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 61-268244, an ultrasonic lithotripsy apparatus has heretofore been known which applies an ultrasonic vibration to a calculus produced in a body cavity under an endoscope to crush the calculus. Additionally, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,722,980 and 6,149,656, a mechanical shock type lithotripsy apparatus has also been known, which applies a mechanical shock to a probe under the endoscope to crush the calculus.